There is a conventional insulation displacement terminal which has double insulation displacement blades, each forming an insulation displacement groove, in order to positively effect the insulation displacement (For example, JP-A-2002-100429 and JP-A-2002-134179).
There is also a technique for an electric connector, in which an insulation displacement terminal, held within a connector housing, is connected with a wire by insulation displacement(For example, JP-A-10-214650).
When the double insulation displacement blades are used as in JP-A-2002-100429 and JP-A-2002-134179, there is encountered a problem that the size of the insulation displacement terminal becomes relatively large.
Further, in the case where the insulation displacement is conducted within the connector housing as in JP-A-10-214650, a jig for conducting the insulation displacement must be inserted into the connector housing. Therefore, a space for the insertion of the jig thereinto needs to be provided around the insulation displacement terminal within the connector housing. In addition, when the insulation displacement terminal itself is large sized, there is a fear that the electric connector becomes large in size.
Incidentally, in recent years, there has been increasingly used a technique in which connection between various ECUs (Electronic Control Unit) in vehicles, such as automobile, is made by a network.
In such a case, it may be proposed to use a connector containing insulation displacement terminals and a circuit board (to which these insulation displacement terminals are soldered) and to connect the insulation displacement terminals respectively with feed wires extending between the ECUs by insulation displacement. However, when the electric connector has a large size as described above, it is difficult to adopt this method.